What does the Moon look like?
by Gogeta Uzumaki
Summary: <html><head></head>Trunks over hears his mother talking and decides to make a wish come true. All credit for this one goes to my wife. I put words to it, but the idea was hers. One shot.</html>


_The night is young and so am I. _thought Trunks as he snuck through the Capsule Corp building. It was way passed his bed time, but he wasn't tired and he was still hungry. As he made his way through the hall, he came to a door that was slightly ajar, a thin beam of light spilling out into the hall. Trunks was about to fly to avoid the light, but then he heard his mom's voice. He stopped to listen for a moment.

"I'm just saying it would be nice to see the moon again. The night has lost all its romance…"

_The moon, huh? _Trunks thought. He'd heard of it before, but he'd never seen it. He floated over the crack of light and continued to sneak to the kitchen. He decided he'd talk to Goten about it tomorrow, after he'd had some more of his mom's dumplings.

The next day, Trunks left in a hurry yelling over his shoulder that he'd be at Goten's. He knew the way by heart and in no time, he was standing in front of Goten's house. He knocked and Chi-Chi answered the door cheerfully.

"Hello there, Trunks. Looking for Goten?"

"Sure am. Is he home?"

"He's out in the woods with Gohan I think." As if on cue, a large dust cloud rose above the forest canopy. "Probably in that direction." She said with a sigh.

Trunks thanked her and raced of into the trees. He followed the plume of dust and sure enough, Goten and Gohan were sparring. Trunks leapt in yelling, "Surprise attack!"

Gohan seemed surprised, but he blocked Trunks' attack and tossed him away before truning back to Goten. The three sparred for another hour before they took a break to cool off in a nearby river. "Sure feels good, huh guys?" Gohan asked.

"Mhm, nothing like a cool dip after a fight." Goten agreed.

Trunks was deep in thought and didn't answer until Gohan splashed him, "What was that for?" Trunks sputtered.

"You looked like you were thinking, didn't want your brain catching fire." Gohan laughed.

"Shut up!" Trunks yelled.

"Can that happen?" Goten said, a tone of fear in his voice.

"I was just thinking about the moon." Trunks said, ignoring Goten.

"The moon? Been a while since I've seen that now that you mention it." Gohan said.

"What was it like?"

"Big, round and white…people used to say they could see a man in the moon or a rabbit making mochi."

"I'd heard mom say she'd like to see it again and I want to see it too." Trunks said.

"I think our mom's said the same thing. We'd need the Dragonballs though." Gohan said.

"Good thing I grabbed the radar." Trunks said pulling the Dragon Radar out of his blue gi. "What do you think Goten?"

"I'm not thinking, I don't want my brain to catch fire."

It took the better part of three days, to find six of the balls. One had been on top of Mt. Everest, another had been eaten and excreted by a dinosaur and they had to sneak onto a military post for another. Needless to say they were tired, but now they only had one left and lucky for them, it was in an easy to reach spot: Kami's Look Out.

They arrived at the Look Out and were instantly greeted by the maniacal laughter of Mr. Popo. He emerged from the Look Out's temple with the final ball in his hand.

"Was wondering when you maggots would come for this."

"Thanks Mr. Popo." Gohan said reaching for the ball, but the genie retracted his arm.

"Pecking...order." Mr. Popo said dangerously.

"I'm sorry!" Gohan said, snapping to attention and bowing.

"Damn right you are." Mr. Popo said, "Hear you boys have been chasing the Dragon...that's some pretty intense shit…for pussies anyway. I've already caught that Dragon and made it my bitch."

"I don't really get it, but can we have the ball?" Goten asked.

"If you can take it," Mr. Popo said, putting the ball under his turban. "You can have it."

Goten and Trunks launched their attacks before Mr. Popo was even done talking, but he easily blocked and pushed the two boys away. They tried coming at him from different directions at once, but Mr. Popo was too quick. Goten and Trunks back flipped away from the genie and ascended to Super Saiyans. They rushed forward with increased speed and strength, but still Mr. Popo matched them move for move, the smile never leaving his face. He knocked both boys back with a kick and they silently came to an agreement.

"FU-SION-HA!"

"Did you just eat each other or is that the drugs?"

Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks threw a punch with all his strength and to his surprise, it connected. Mr. Popo, however, didn't seem to have noticed. Gotenks could only watch in fear as Mr. Popo calmly took a step back, withdrew the Dragonball and chucked it off the lookout. Gotenks was about to chase it when Mr. Popo lashed out with a chop and cancelled the Fusion. Trunks and Goten fell to the ground and could only watch as Popo leaned in close and said, "I know where you sleep. Best hope I don't bruise."

With that he calmly walked back into the temple. The three boys hesitated for a moment and then fled the Look Out as quickly as they were able.

The seven star ball was easily found at the base of Korin's Tower and with all seven in position, they summoned Shenron. The incredibly long dragon snaked across the sky and lowered his head to speak to them.

"I am the Eternal Dragon. Speak your wish and it shall be granted."

"Shenron, we wish for the moon to be back but not until tonight." Trunks called, "Say about ten p.m."

"A simple matter. Your wish shall be granted." Shenron said and in a flash of light, he and the Dragonballs were gone.

That night everyone gathered at Capsule Corp for a barbeque and the closer it came to ten o' clock, the more excited Trunks and Goten became. At 9:55, Chi-Chi and Bulma's curiosity got the better of them.

"What's gotten into you boys?" Bulma asked, poking Trunks' cheek.

"Yeah, you're normally rowdy, but this is a new level of energy." Chi-Chi agreed.

"Oh…nothing." The boys said in unison with matching grins.

"Gohan's been acting weird, too." Videl said, dragging Gohan by his ear, "Spill it Gohan! What's up?"

Gohan held up his hands defensively as the three women rounded on him, but then his eyes went wide, "Look at that!"

Everyone turned to look where Gohan was pointing and to their amazement, there was the moon. It shined down with a pearly light and all of the adults gazed at it with a sense of beauty and nostalgia. After a moment the mothers turned back to their sons who still wore their matching grins.

"Happy Mother's Day." They cried together.

Chi-Chi and Bulma shared a look of surprise and pride before pulling them close. They lifted Goten and Trunks into their arms and joined the fathers to look at the moon some more.

"You boys are the best," Bulma said, planting a kiss on Trunks' cheek.

"Aww, C'mon Mom." Trunks said whipping away the kiss. Underneath his tough guy exterior though, Trunks felt truly happy. After all, it's not every day you can give your Mom the Moon.


End file.
